


Jealousy and misunderstandings

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Series: GoldenVibe week 2016 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, GoldenVibeWeek2016, Jealousy, Lisa is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: When casing out a club for a job, Lisa stubbles across Caitlin & Cisco alone and misunderstands the situation.(GoldenVibeweek day 4: Jealousy)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I'm getting behind on these. I promise day 5 will be up today. If it's the last thing I do.

Lisa smirked as the bouncer let her into the club, she was of course, in disguise. After all, you never know who might recognise you.

"Lisa? Are you in?" Leonard asked, through the comms. 

"Yes, bro. Now what have I got to do?" Lisa asked, taking a couple of steps away from the door. A theif maybe but she's not inconsiderate for anyone else who  wants to get in.

"Sit at the bar and look gorgeous sunshine." Micks voice rang out.

"That's my _sister_ your talking about Mick." Leonard resorted, earning a small giggle off Lisa.

"You know you're the only one I have eyes for Lenny." Mick flirted, and Lisa rolled her eyes as she walked to the bar.

"Guys! I'd appreciate if you leave the flirting to when you're alone, and not when we're all casing this place. Where the hell are you guys?" Lisa asked, looking around as she sat down on one of the bar stools and ordered a drink.

"Well, Micks near the stage and I'm at one of the booths along the side of the dance floor." Leonard answered.

"So I've just got to sit here all night. By myself? There's a whole lot of things I could have been doing tonight." Lisa whined before taking a sip of her drink. 

"Like what? Cisco?" Mick joked, an Lisa wished she could slap him for that comment.

" _Mick_." Leonard groaned. "I don't want to know about my sister and her boyfriends sex life. Even if it was a joke." 

"Sorry boss." Mick resported.

"GUYS!" Lisa basically shouted. "Again. In private please. Or at least not..." Lisa trailed off as she looked round again.. where she laid eyes on the scene in front of her.

Her boyfriend and his friend, who's a female, dancing. Together. Alone.

"Lisa...?" Leonard asked, concerned. "Are you okay?" He then added, but Lisa didn't respond. She couldn't help but look at the scene in front of her. 

Then a slow song came on. They slow danced together. That was supposed to be her and Cisco. Not Cisco and Caitlin. 

It was obvious they were drunk, but it still hurt her.

"H-hey guys? I don't feel very well. I'm going to head back to the safe house." Lisa said as she necked her drink and stood up.

"Lis. Are you okay. We can do this another night."  Leonard said and Lisa shook her head. 

"No. No.  You and mick stick to the plan." Lisa said as she started to head out the bar, turning her coms off in the process.

* * *

 

\- A couple hours later-

Lisa sighed as she glared at her phone again. She had a text off Cisco not long after she left the bar. 

_Hey babe. Sorry I didn't text sooner. Got delayed at work. Hope you're okay. Xx -Cisco._

Sighing as she tossed her phone to the over side of the bed, she picked up the tv remote and played the movie that had loaded. 

She knew Cisco could do a lot better than her. She was damaged goods. Her childhood was worse than most others childhoods. Until  her brother and Mick had rescued her. 

If they hadn't her life could be much worse.

How did she ever think it could work between them? She was a criminal, Cisco works with the flash. There team are what bring down bad meta humans and the occasional criminal.

They were supposed to be emeny's. And yes, she did flirt with him every time they saw eachother before they got together. She wasn't expecting to fall as much as she did. 

 Letting the movie carry on playing, Lisa rolled onto her side and cried herself to sleep. 

 

 


End file.
